Just Friends
by Kickstore
Summary: Button Mash and Sweetie Belle are the cutest pair everypony knows at school. They both have the same interests and been known to spend a lot of time together. But what if fillies pressure them into becoming a COUPLE? This story takes place in the same universe as You and Pinkie's Farm life (My other fanfic)
1. The Best Friends

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are in the treehouse with squealing faces.

"We got our cutie marks!", they yell in unision.

Applebloom got a cutie mark based on poetry while Scootaloo's cutie mark is based on journalism.

"I never knew writing could actually speak to my heart."

"And I guess working for The Foal Free Press really paid off."

"If we both got our cutie marks at the same time than Swetie Belle must of have one of her own."

"What do you think it is?"

"Maybe she inherits her mark from Rarity."

"I don't think that's how families work."

A knock came on the door.

"That must be her! I can't wait!"

Apple Bloom opens the door. Sweetie Belle comes in as a blank flank.

"Hey girls sorry I'm late."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shows disappointment their faces.

"Uhh..where have you been?", asks Scootaloo.

"Oh, I have been at Button's house playing Terraria."

"Did you not noticed our cutie marks?"

Sweetie Belle takes a look.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you both."

"That's all you have to say?", asks Apple Bloom.

"What?"

"I mean aren't you disappointed you did not get yours?"

"I guess that Button showed me that too much effort just for a cutie mark is not really important."

"Wow, Button Button Button.", mimicked Scootaloo."That's all you ever talked about.

"No I don't."

"Sweetie Belle, when we started this club we all agree that we would stick as best friends forever and that we would all get our cutie marks at the same time."

"But you would spend more time with your coltfriend than us.", finished Apple Bloom.

"Hey, Button is not my coltfriend."

"I thought we were best friends.", says Scootaloo.

"We are."

"Then stop hanging out with Button."

"I can't do that, he's my friend."

"Yeah, but your 'friend' is taking all your time away from us.", says Apple Bloom.

"Besides, he's not worth your time, all he does is play video games.", says Scootaloo.

"There's more to him than just playing video games."

"Look Sweetie Belle, if you care about our friendship then you would care about us more than anypony. So, what do you say?"

"I can't do it, he is too precious to let go."

"Well Apple Bloom, I guess Sweetie here does not care about us."

"I do care."

"But not enough.", says Apple Bloom.

They both pushed her outside. She fells down into a pile of mud. Sweetie Belle starts to cry.

"Girls please."

"Why would we want you back? You're just another filly that rather be a blank flank over us."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walk back inside as it starts to rain.

 _Later,_

Button Mash is playing Roblox in his bed as he starts to yawn.

"No. Must. Play. More."

"Button, are you still up?"

"Uhh no mom, I'm just doing what my brother is doing whenever he thinks about his marefriend in bed."

"Button, you know you're way too young to do that. Go to sleep."

"Fine."

He shuts down his laptop as he places it under his bed.

"I guess I do need a little shut-eye."

A tap came on his glass window.

"Uhh, now what?"

He gets out of his bed as Sweetie Belle appears outside.

"Sweetie Belle?"

He opens the window as he lets her in.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing here up so late?"

She sheds a tears.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"They left me."

"Who?"

"My best friends."

"Why would they do that?"

"They think I care about you more than them."

"Sweetie Belle, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it's not your fault. It's just that I don't know what to do anymore, your my only friend to talk to and I just thought that I lose everything."

She starts crying. He hugs her as she place her head on his supposedly shoulder.

"You did not lose everything, you got Rarity."

"But what about you?"

"Yes, you got me too."

"Can I sleep here tonoght?"

"Sure."

They both go to Button's bed. Button lay only the right side of the bed while Sweetie only stays at the left.

This is the start of two new friends. Best friends.


	2. The Cutie Vote

_About 2 Months Later,_

Button Mash is staring at the clock on the wall, waiting for recess to start. He looks at the board that reads

 _Today's Subject: Cutie Marks!_

Button stops looking at the clock as he seems hyped for this lesson. At first, he did not take cutie marks serious enough, but when he meets Sweetie Belle he sees it in a new perspective.

She shows him that they represent your talent and that if it sticks on you it will for the rest of your life. Sweetie Belle looks board when she sees the board. (Get it?)

She stares at the clock. Button writes a note. He passes it to a pony, who passes it to Snips, who passes it to Sweetie Belle. She reads the note.

The note reads,

 _Aren't you excited for today's lesson?_

Sweetie writes another note. She passes it to Snips, who passes it a pony who passes it to Button.

 _To be honest, not really._

 _Why not? Don't you always want to know what your mark holds?_

 _I mean, yes I would rather know than not know but the future for is not just going to revolve arround a mark. Besides, haven't you always not care about cutie marks?_

 _Yes. But that was like me in the past. Right now I know that a cuitie mark revolves of what I do so I just want to know so badly._

Sweetie writes another note. She passes it to Snips.

"Well well well."

Button, a pony, Snips, and Sweetie turns their heads as they see Cheerilee in front of Sweetie's desk.

"Passing notes are we now, Ms. Belle?"

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"It's not her fault, I started the note passing."

"But I responded."

"They're defending each other.", Rumble said.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Enough!", Cheerilee yelled,"Button Mash and Sweetie Belle, I appreciate your honesty, so I'm going let you both off with a warning and if I see something like that again, I'm going place you both two in big trouble. You understand?"

They both nod their heads.

"Good." She snatches the letter from Snips as she throws it in a trash can.

"Now, we are going to learn about cutie marks."

"Didn't we already learn this?", asks Sweetie Belle.

"Yes, but this time it's different. We are going to do a vote."

"A vote?", the class in unison asks.

"Yes. You see, I have a sheets showing all cutie marks that only one pony can have. A cutie mark that is not on the sheet does not exist. Each pony will collect a sheet, they will vote for each pony who has not yet gotton a cutie mark of what cutie mark they will most likely get."

 _Later,_

All the votes are now tallied up, Button can't wait to see what cutie mark is most voted for.

"Now remember everypony",Cheerilee says,"whatever cutie mark result you get might not reflected of what cutie mark you will get. This is just a prediction based on other ponies' thoughts of your future."

She passed back the results to each pony who did not receive a cutie mark. Button got his result. He look at the result, frozen. A garbage pony?

"No! This can't be my life!", Button thought,"I'm going to talk with Ms. Cheerilee to straighten things out."

He walks up in front of her desk.

"Ms. Cheerilee?"

"Yes, Button?"

"My result is a garbage pony. I mean I know this is based on other ponies' but do you think there is a more likely chance I'd be a gamer?"

"I'm sorry Button, but gamer is not on the sheet."

"It's not? Well, ok thanks anyway."

 _Recess Time,_

Button sits alone in a bench as he thinks about what Cheerille said.

"I'm sorry Button, but gamer is not on the sheet."

"That's ok."Button thought,"I mean if it's not on the sheet does not mean I won't get it."

"A cutie mark that is not on the sheet does not exist."

Button sighed.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Button looks as Sweetie Belle is next to the bench.

"Sure."

"So, what result did you get?", asks Button.

"I got fashion model."

"Makes sense. Sorry, I did not mean to make things werid."

"It's ok. So what did you get?"

"Garbage pony."

"What? But I heard from your mom that you can't even pick up a garbage bag!"

"It's not my fault they're so heavy.", Button joked.

"Sure."

"It's not."

Sweetie giggled.

"Is that what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"The fact that gamer is not an option?"

"Yeah. But I guess I have to accept the thuth."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you won't be a garbage pony."

"It's not that, it's just that. Being a gamer is something I love to do and now I learn I can't have a future of being one."

"It's ironic hearing from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you taught me that cutie marks revolve arround our talent not the other way arround."

"Yes but cutie marks tell what's your special talent for the future."

"No, cutie marks only show your special talent out of the sheet and I bet if being a gamer is on the sheet then you would already get one. Besides, you don't have to do what your cutie mark says."

"You're right. I don't have to know what my future will be based on a sticker on my butt!"

"Now you're getting-"

Button blushed. He hides behind Sweetie Belle. A filly named Lily who is playing with her joyboy passes by.

"You still haven't talk to her yet?"

"Come on, it could wait."

"Oh, Button."


	3. Talk to HimHer

**Before we start, I just want to clarify some things. I don't know any mlp character name Lily so the Lily in this fanfic is an OC.**

 **In this scene from the last chapter**

 **"A filly named Lily who is playing with her joyboy passes by."**

 **In the You and Pinkie Just Friends universe (The universe this version of Button and Sweetie lives in, I know I'll try to come up with a bettter name), Joyboy is a toy company not only selling video gaming stuff but also board games, puzzles, and other stuff. When the story states that Lily is playing with her joyboy it wasn't specific of what type of game it is. The type of joyboy she is playing is her 3-D puzzle maze, look it up. Want to know why I change her joyboy? Ask me in the reviews and I encourage you readers to check any errors I've made.**

* * *

 _Lunch,_

Button Mash and Sweetie Belle are sitting at a table with other fillies who are to busy to talk to Button and Sweetie. Button is staring at Lily from anther table who is playing with her tiny 3-D maze. Sweetie waves her hoove at Button's eyes as he is not in focus.

"Ok, this is getting really creepy, you have to talk to her right now."

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes, you've been staring at her for like since I first met you."

She pushes him.

"No. Wait. I can't talk to her."

"Why not?"

"Because what if she laughs at me? I mean I have no cutie mark and she does."

"Stop being such a big baby."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You need to talk to Phil."

"Uhhh.. no. Something else."

"Sorry, but to me it seems like a win win."

"But what if he laughs at me?"

"See?"

"Fine, but only when you talk to Lily."

"Deal."

They both shake hooves as they run off to their crush. Button sits next to Lily as she is reading a book. Sweetie Belle runs to the school gym. She is part of the school debate team and Phil is in it.

 _In the gym,_

Sweetie goes inside as Phil is having a debate with a colt name Tringer.

"Phil, there is no scientific evidence that the multiverse is real."

"Tringer, there could be. Our world is made out of space and time and what if there is a world next to it. If energy that runs our world exist then there could be another."

"Time's up.", a colt said as he stops a stopwatch.

 _Meanwhile,_

Button starts to feel nervous. He is about to talk to his chrush who probably doesn't know he exist. He takes off his hat as he reaches inside for a breath mint. He puts his hat back on.

He puts the mint in his mouth. The mint got stuck in his throat. He starts choking as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, don't worry I know CPR.", assures Lily

CPR? That means Lily is going to kiss him. Button is so excited.

"You mean the mouth to mouth one?"

"No, I mean the process when I push your chest. It's a relief for you, huh?"

"Oh."

She pushes his chest as the mint bounces out of his mouth.

"Thanks for um saving my life."

"No problem, I couldn't leave you choking to death."

She offers a hoofshake.

"Lily."

Button shakes her hoof.

"Button. Do you want to hang out sometime? Unless if you have any friends-"

"I don't really have friends. I'm more of a quiet girl."

"Well, you could be my friend, if you want."

"I'd like that."

"In that case, can we hang, next week at the arcade."

"Sure thing, friend."

The bell rings.

"I gotta get home, see you around.", says Lily.

She's left.

"Yeah, see ya."

 _Outside,_

"How was it?", asks Sweetie Belle.

"It was awesome! How was yours?", asks Button.

 _Earlier at the gym,_

"Time's up."

Phil and Tringer both got off the stage.

"Multiverse, yeah right. Nopony even supports your research. It's impossible!", doubts Tringer.

He leaves the gym. Sweetie nervously walk up to him.

"Uh..hi Phil."

"Hi Sweetie Belle."

"I wouldn't listen to Tringer, you believe what you believe, you know?"

"But what if he's right?"

"You don't know that."

"But everypony ever supports my research, I think the best that I can do is to just give up."

"Who cares what other ponies think? Did Christopher Clum give up when he discover the outsides of Equestria to prove our world is flat?"

"Actually he lever left Equestria, he instead slauther the ponies of Fillydelphi and he believes the world is round."

"Oh. Did Twilight give up to not learn about friendship?"

"Well no."

"Look where that got her, all you have to do is never give up."

"You know what I will, I don't care what Tringer thinks! Thanks for the advice."

Sliver Spoon shows up.

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Sure thing, bye Sweetie Belle."

"Yeah. Bye Sweetie Belle.", Sliver Sppon waves.

They both left. The bell rings.

 _Outside,_

"Sweetie Belle, I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"I feel bad now I wish me and Lily didn't go so well, so that we both can be sad together. Or that you worked out with Phil."

"It's not your fault, Button. I feel happy for you."

"But I feel sad for you."

Sweetie hugs Button.

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The both break the hug (lol who says that?).

Suddenly a dodge ball hit Button's head. He fell down.

"What the heck!", exclaims Button.

Diamond Tiera and Sliver Spoon shows up.

"Look Sliver, this blank flank are jealous of your coltfriend.", says Diamond.

"Oh well, finders keepers!"

Button Mash starts to get up.

Two other fillies appear as they join Diamond's gang.

"They should be jealous of everything about us.", says the first filly.

"After all, they have no cutie marks.", aggres the second filly.

Button gets up as he runs to them.

"What do you want?", asks Button.

"Yeah.", says Sweetie.

"Oh nothing much.", says the first filly.

"We just want to show what you're missing after you chose us over him.", says Scootaloo.

Diamond smiles as she is with her friends Sliver Spoon, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom.

Sweetie puts her head down.

* * *

 **There is a reference to in this chapter. The reference has something to do with my other fanfic. Can you find it?**


	4. Hurting

"Hey! The only thing she missed is not being a meanie unlike you!", Button yelled.

"You mean the ones who are popular.", says Scootaloo.

"Please...just leave us alone.", begged Sweetie Belle.

"BLANK FLANK BLANK FLANK-", sanged the meanies.

Sweetie Belle's face turned red. She can't take this anyone. She runs up to Apple Bloom and punched her in the face as she fell down.

Button is shooked to see this happen.

"Okay okay, jezz but hey that's a nice punch you did to me. YOU! ME! At the school playground after school! DON'T BE LATE!"

They left as Button runs up to her.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

She is holding back tears.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm sure a friend wanting to fight you is not-"

"SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND!"

She hold back tears.

"Why don't we get a milkshake?"

 _Later at Sugarcube Corner,_

Button is drinking up his chocolate milkshake, while Sweetie quickly gulps her fifteenth drink. She quickly slammed the table with her cup.

"Another one.", Sweetie demanded.

Mr. Cake shows up as he collects Sweetie's cup and the other cups she drank. Mr. Cake glances at Button who is shaking his head, implying that she has too many drinks.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but we're all out of milkshakes.", Mr. Cake lied.

Mr. Cake walks away as Sweetie slammed her head on the table. A concerned Button begins to worry for Sweetie, after all she is his only friend.

"Sweetie, are you-"

"Button, am I a good friend?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you are."

"I don't feel like it. After all, I'm the one who is ditched by my friends."

"Apple Bloom and Scootaloo got cutie marks revolving around them, it was not your fault. They are the ones who take popularity before friends."

"But Phil does not want anywhere close to be my coltfriend. I'm like a negative magnet that has no friends."

"You have me."

Sweetie gets her head up as she looks at Button.

"What?", Sweetie asks.

"I said you got me. So far, I the one who has never to leave you."

"Yeah, but not yet anyway. Why are you my friend anyway?"

Button is shocked and can't believe what he's hearing.

"I'm sorry?", Button ask.

Sweetie sighs.

"You're a great friend, Button. Too great if you ask me. Everypony leaves me, but you and just like everypony else knows you're gonna leave me too."

"Sweetie, that's not tr-"

"And why are you still my friend anyway? Did Diamond Tiera pay you or something?"

"What, no? Sweetie, are you even listening to yourself?"

"You know what? Forget it. You're gonna leave me someday, just like everypony else, I know it. You may seem friendly around me, but you are too good to be true and soon you'll eventually can't take being around me."

Sweetie gets up and prepares to leave, Button gets up and follows her outside.

"Wait, where are you going?", Button asks.

"Somewhere, where nopony will ever hurt me again."

"Sweetie, let me help you."

"Help? Button, it's too late. Just stop trying, okay? Just get away from me."

Button frowns as he sees Sweetie walks away before him. Was it something he said? He can't seem to put his hoof on it. Maybe, this shows him that he is not the friend she deserves and it did.

* * *

 **Ouch, anyways put reviews or stuff**


End file.
